


The Mr. Pumpkin where's my head

by hamnuggetsroseb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cool, Emotional, Happy, Magical Boys, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamnuggetsroseb/pseuds/hamnuggetsroseb
Summary: Elijah has multiple friends on the magical world from Yeasogana, Elijah then meets this Pumpkin when he traveled to Glabbioterra and ends up becoming a friend in a super weird situation between live and ded or some shit.





	2. Traveling young man

**Author's Note:**

> O boi o boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling, omg

A Young Boy Stand on his bathroom.

 

> “Fuck, OH MAI LORd, YEET HAW” It seems he forgot about  _ **Something**_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Hmmmmmmmmm what would it be??** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**“o noeeeeee, i forgwets, to talk my friwand”** _
> 
>  

says Elijah.

 

He supposed to do some shit or whatever, but he forget BECAUSE HE DOES FORGET. 

He Should travveling to somewhere, to other country magical country, he wanted to learn the void magic shit.

 

And Then He Goes.

 

 

The end

 

 

=>  **** _Elijah : GO TRAVELING BOYE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay


	2. The Traveling young man

A Young Boy Or So called a Cool guy with glasses Before the modern world even exist traveled and some blah and blah happened!

 

MAGICAL


End file.
